counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Hankagai
Hankagai (in japanese: 繁華街, Downtown) is the ninth mission in the Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes storyline and the first Japanese-based level. Overview The player must escort a Japanese official who is inspecting a troubled city in Japan. Predictably, his visit incurs the wrath of some local Terrorists, who begin an attack on the city. The player is ordered to cover the official's escape, then go back on the offensive to eliminate the Terrorists. At the end, the Terrorist leader takes a schoolgirl hostage, forcing the player to shoot carefully. Walkthrough :Main article: Hankagai/Walkthrough Objectives #Stay alert for trouble. #Take out hostiles while VIP is escorted to safety. #Meet up with VIP protection team. #Check alley for hostiles. #Protect the VIP. #Go after the gang leader. #Rescue the hostage. Transcript :See: Hankagai/Transcript Factions Counter-Terrorist Kidotai operatives use Colt M4A1. Terrorist Yakuza members use several weapons. The weapon used depends on their model. Weapons & Equipments Start There are several weapons and equipments available for the player: Discovered The additional weapons are hardly discovered in this mission. The weapons are: Booster Ammunition There rarely found ammunition in this mission. The ammunition are: * 5.56×45mm - four small magazines and two large magazines for the AUG. * 5.7x28mm - two small magazines and one large magazine for the P90. * .45 ACP - two small magazines for the USP and UMP. * 9x19mm - one small magazine. However, no Glock, TMP, MP5, or Elites in this mission. Medical Kit * Medkit - two medkit discovered in this mission. * Wall attached medkit - three wall attached medkit discovered in this mission. Gallery File:Japcop_hankagai_briefer.png|The operative who briefs the player. File:Japcop_hankagai_guard01.png|An operative guarding the courtyard. File:Japcop_hankagai_guard02.png|M.Yoshida's protection squad. File:Japcop_hankagai_guard03.png|Another operative guarding an alley after the Yakuza's first attempt to assassinate M.Yoshida. File:Japcop_hankagai_guard04.png|A captain guarding the shop where M.Yoshida is hiding. Cultural references * Can be seen a poster with 2 Mr. Sparkle's fishes, which is a reference to the animated series The Simpsons and the episode, "In Marge We Trust". Trivia * Hankagai consists of three sub-maps. * Five pieces of music were composed for this mission. * One of Yoshida's guards has a GSG-9 head. * At the garage point, if you shoot the leader before the garage door closes, it will freeze the leader but you cannot kill him. * At the beginning, one of the Terrorists is not a member of the Yakuza and he will not shoot until one of the Yakuza members start firing. * The Terrorist armed with M72 LAW cannot be eliminated until he destroys the skybridge. * There is an unobtainable UMP-45 near the start of the mission. * The player is given all types of ammunition when the fighting started, similar to the mission Turn of the Crank. * When trying to spawn an NPC, this map only allows GSG-9's as the game has no NPC for Kidotai's. * Only the player will use AUG, while the rest of the team use M4A1. See also Next mission Turn of the Crank Previous mission Downed Pilot Other Kidotai missions * Fastline * Truth in Chaos * Run! Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes Category:Counter-Strike